


Sunday Morning Stasis (Welcome to Night Vale)

by TechnoNovelist132, TechnoNovelist404



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, Night Vale, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoNovelist132/pseuds/TechnoNovelist132, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoNovelist404/pseuds/TechnoNovelist404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I guess I should say firstly, this is my first fanfiction I'm releasing online. I chose the name off of the song by Joseph Fink's song from episode 26 and will constantly be directly quoting WTNV. I'm making it up as I go, so good luck, everyone.<br/>Also, there will be cursing, so be ready for that.<br/>~ means time skip<br/>- means perspective switch</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. These and More than These

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess I should say firstly, this is my first fanfiction I'm releasing online. I chose the name off of the song by Joseph Fink's song from episode 26 and will constantly be directly quoting WTNV. I'm making it up as I go, so good luck, everyone.  
> Also, there will be cursing, so be ready for that.  
> ~ means time skip  
> \- means perspective switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful and scientists make out with radio hosts. Welcome to my fanfic.

A scientist sat in his lab, a rented one that he was using currently, next to a pizza place. He sighed deeply as he surveyed his belongings. He hadn't taken very much in his car before, on a whim, he drove for an indeterminable time, for reasons he wasn't even sure of himself, and arrived here. He thought faintly about the team of scientists he had sent to investigate ahead of him.

The radio came on without warning. "A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale." the man on the radio announced in a deep baritone.

The scientist, his name being Carlos, stared at the radio in annoyance. He knocked on it with his fist after the on/off switch refused his desire for its silence. He frowned.  
The man continued after a brief pause, "Hello, listeners. To start things off, I've been asked to read this brief notice: The City Council announces the opening of a new Dog Park at the corner of Earl and Somerset, near the Ralph’s. They would like to remind everyone that dogs are not allowed in the Dog Park. People are not allowed in the Dog Park. It is possible you will see Hooded Figures in the Dog Park. Do not approach them. Do not approach the Dog Park.The fence is electrified and highly dangerous. Try not to look at the Dog Park, and especially do not look for any period of time at the Hooded Figures. The Dog Park will not harm you. And now, the news."

Carlos' face morphed into a confused version of itself, "What the hell?" He pulled a rolling chair over from another room to sit in and listen more closely. He missed a small section of the broadcast.

"-She's out near the Car Lot. A new man came into town today. Who is he? What does he want from us? Why his perfect and beautiful haircut? Why his perfect and beautiful coat? He says he is a scientist. Well…we have all been scientists at one point or another in our lives. But why now? Why here? And just what does he plan to do with all those breakers and humming electrical instruments in that lab he’s renting – the one next to Big Rico’s Pizza? No one does a slice like Big Rico. No one."

Carlos stared at the radio, this time in astonishment, had the man just mentioned him? He shook his head, no. He headed out, leaving the radio on with a recorder next to it for recording the remaining show.

He drove to an area he was unfamiliar with, but was told to arrive at following his arrival to town and called a town meeting. After shouting that he was calling a town meeting at an empty silence, as he was directed, reporters arrived almost immediately, along with a few others. "My name is Carlos." he informed them via microphone (that he could have sworn wasn't there moments before), "I'm a scientist. And, you are /by far/ the most scientifically interesting community in the US. I've come to study just what is going on around here." He grinned at the crowd. His phone buzzed, insistent, in his left pocket and he pulled it out. "Carlos, we've found something. A house that doesn't exist. Come out to Desert Creek, it's out behind the elementary school. Hurry."

He looked up to apologize to the crowd, but they were gone. All of them. And the microphone. Weird.

He got a similar call moments later from his separate team on Route 800. Seismic activity of catastrophic proportions. How exciting.  
~  
Carlos waited impatiently in the corner of the studio. A team of his scientists were in the hallway. An intern had whispered very close to the scientist's ear that a break was coming up soon, so he just had to be silent while he waited, the intern had stared at him in an uncomfortably scrutinizing way.

He drowned out the radio host's soothing voice with science thoughts and avoided looking at the man.

"And now, the weather." Flicking a switch, the man looked back at Carlos. "Hello, and welcome to the station."

"I'm going to bring my team in, if that's alright with you." Carlos was still avoiding looking at the sitting radio man, but assumed he wouldn't mind and called for his team. "The sun didn’t set at the correct time today," reported the scientist. "We're quite certain about it. We've checked multiple clocks and the sun definitely set ten minutes later than it was supposed to."

"Oh? Do you have any explanations?"

After pointing and staring and murmuring around the desk clock the team had brought, his scientists were dismissed to test for materials in the other rooms. They had drawn straws and he had gotten this room.

"Are you staying?" inquired the radio host.

Carlos swallowed dryly and nodded. "I'm going to preform some tests for materials here."

"Materials?" the man repeated with curious eyes.

Waving his device over the room, Carlos nodded again. The device beeped consistently. He could feel the man's eyes on his back, or more accurately, his hair.  
"My name is Cecil," the man announced,"Would you like stay for an interview?"

Bringing the device closer to the microphone, he paled. The machine beeped furiously. "No, you have to evacuate the building immediately."

He hurried out of the station, calling to his scientists to follow him. The one who had gone to the station management room was never seen from again. He worried for Cecil and for Night Vale as a whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping a few episodes' content (that still occurred though) straight to treacherous Telly's barbarous haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a chapter title, so here you go anyways.

Carlos walked hurriedly towards the barber shop, the one at the corner of Southwest 5th Street and Old Musk Road, with the red and white spinning pole and the sign that says, "Telly’s". He looked around to make sure he wasn't followed, he always seemed to be being followed these days, and pulled at the door.

It didn't move. Carlos' eyes widened in surprise and he tried again, searching for the time sign. Instead he just found a sign reading "Push".

'God, I'm losing it.' the scientist thought to himself as he pushed the door open. Since the day of his arrival, people had been following him, sometimes to touch his hair and sometimes just to follow him. That radio host, Cecil, had been the worst about it. HE had even left his personal phone number on Carlos' desk. The door was locked. Carlos shivered.

"Are you coming in?" a heavily accented voice called from inside. "Or are you just going to stand there? Either way it's fine."

"Oh, uh, I'd like a haircut." Carlos stepped into the shop. "A very short one."  
~

Yawning and unsure of how long he had been inside, Carlos emerged from the barber shop. He dragged his feet towards his car, parked a few streets away.

Getting inside, his radio popped on. "-It is not currently known where the Creeping Fear will go next – hopefully to Desert Bluffs. It would serve them right."

Carlos sighed and turned on his car, this seemed to happen normally whenever he was near a radio. He'd learned to accept it. And also that recording it warranted police to shoot his table in half and break the tape.

"Two hawk-eyed listeners sent in reports that Carlos, our curious scientific visitor, was seen getting his beautiful, beautiful hair cut. He was having his gorgeous hair shorn! Cut! Cut short! So very short from his perfectly-shaped brilliant head! Listeners, I am not one to gossip even if it is a local celebrity, but please explain to me why Carlos would strip away – decimate! – any part of his thick black hair…not to ignore the dignified, if premature, touch of gray in the temples.

"What treacherous barber should agree to such depravity? Who takes mere money, or even soulless joy, in depriving our small community of such a simple, but important, act as luridly admiring Carlos’s stunning coif? Reports from two intrepid sources are that it was Telly the Barber. Telly, who likes sports and has posters of combs. Telly the Barber seems to be the one who betrayed our community."

Carlos looked at the radio with a perfect mix of shock and horror. Was Telly in danger now because of Carlos' wish to escape?

"-Telly is about 5'9" with a small mustache and a thick pot belly. He talks with an accent and sneers. Telly the Barber cut Carlos’s beautiful hair. According to reports. Telly."

"God..." the scientist whispered. "What the Hell is up with this guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment if you want me to read your fics too.


	3. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is weird and so are clocks apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i haven't been writing. I just feel like nobody really cares about this. My buddy told me to keep going though, so here's the chapter on one of my favorite episodes. I'm not really in a writing mood, so sorry if this isn't very good. I'll post more to this chapter later.  
> (The transcript is from http://cecilspeaks.tumblr.com)

"Your existence is not impossible, but it’s also not very likely. Welcome to Night Vale."

Carlos bolted up in bed. Shit. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He untangled his arm from the sheets to turn down the radio.

The radio. Cecil. Carlos had called him over the weekend to tell him about time. Who else could the scientist turn to in this town? He wasn't sure if Cecil had taken him seriously or not, but at least he said he would tell his audience and that's enough.

He turned to the nightstand and unplugged his cell phone; it was tucked into his lab coat pocket. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long. Nobody in town would cut it. Maybe he'd cut it himself? Nah. Not yet.

The kitchen counter was cluttered. Halves of hollow clocks and miscellaneous tools littered its dirty surface. He pulled some intact clocks out of a bag and began his dissection. 

"What?" it was different this time. Something was inside. He dug into his hole with a screwdriver. "Come on...." it came off.

The thing inside twitched as the scientist observed from above. Hair and teeth jutted out of its gray body randomly. It was nauseating. Carlos sobbed out a few breaths as he watched it squirm in the hollow shell. No. A scientist is always fine. He put his hand over his own watch. Should he disassemble it? No. It's the only clock in this town with real time. Without it he has no idea of the movement of the real world. He put the creature- is it a creature?- in a jar.

The next few clocks were the same. He shoved a few into jars together. 

Oh God. They're still twitching. He tried compose himself. He had to sound like a scientist. An authority figure. He said aloud to himself, "A scientist is always fine."

The phone rang.... and rang.... and rang..... voicemail.  
"Cecil, sorry to bother you. I need you to get the word out that clocks in Night Vale are not real. I have not found a single real clock. I have disassembled several watches and clocks this week and all of them are hollow inside. No gears, no crystal, no battery or power source. Some of them actually contain a gelatinous gray lump that seems to be growing hair…and teeth. I need to know if all clocks are this way, Cecil. This is ver–" he paused and hissed a breath in. He continued in a whisper, "There’s something at my door, Cecil. I need to go, okay? I’ll call you back in…well, I don’t know."

He squinted and looked out the blinds, someone was there. Carlos was terrified. He had a deep feeling that this wasn't just the normal secret policeman listening in to his house. They were more open despite the name. No, it was someone- something else. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. He was sent to voicemail again.

The scientist whispered into the phone,"There’s a man in a jacket holding a leather suitcase outside my door, Cecil. He’s not knocking, he’s just standing in front of my door. I can’t make out his face. I’m peering through a crack in the living room blinds – Oh no, he saw me!"

~ (Might continue that area after I read the novel)

"Sorry about that, Cecil. I forget what I was doing. I think somebody came over…but I don’t remember who or what for." he shook his head, trying to clear it, "Anyway, I need to meet you. Are you free tomorrow afternoon? You have a contact number for the mayor and someone with the police, right? It’s important that I find them. And again, can you get the word out on your radio show about the clocks?" He hung up and looked up at his kitchen counter. It was clear and clean.


	4. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no patience to read through more transcripts. It's time for One Year Later so I can write fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on mobile so I'll fix the problems later and continue it.

One year later. One year since Carlos arrived in this terrifying town. One year of trying to rationalize Night Vale science fiction with his own true science. He warns the citizens over and over and now he's gone out to do it again. 

A tiny army rumored to live under the bowling alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and check out my tumblr (Technonovelist404). I'll love you forever.


End file.
